Kayla's early years at the 1-4-1
by Ace of Aids
Summary: Kayla's years and her rude introduction to the 141. Full description inside!


Of Ghost **and Eagle because I HAVENT updated my fanfic in two whole months! Like WTF?**

**Err a sorry gift because my main story hasn't been updated in ages! I really am sorry and I have no excuses. But I got to go on a submarine with two American SAS men The otherday. And this has all been typed on my phone so be prepared rediculs typos! **

The girl brushed a lock of brown hair away from her face as she got comfortable on the couch. The xbox controller slipping around in her hands slick with sweat.

"Damn those pyjamas look good on you lass."

The girl looked up at the Scottish man.

"I'm only 14 Johnny. Leave me alone and perve on someone else." She looked over at her brother who nodded.

"What ever." He said as he bent over in the fridge looking for another beer.

"When are the other guys going to get back?" The girl asked with innocence.

"Hmmm." Her brother looked down at his watch "in a few more hours. Afghanistan is a far distance from where we are sis."

She sighed and put the controller down. "I've had enough Forza for one day!"

"See ya" both men chant

The girl rolls her eyes and strolls out of the rec. room and wanders to her dorm where she falls asleep until the thud thud of a chinook woke her up.

She grabbed a pair of slip-ons and raced to the helipad. When she arrived she saw the cargo bay open up and two men slump out. They saw her and one turned to the other who stared at her but then said something to the other guy before coming over to her. As the men got closer she noticed one was Shepard and the other one was Price.

The general glared at her "what are you doing out here at this time of night, Kayla?"

She looked at Price then back at Shepard. "To see the guys." She watched the two men stiffen and cast a glance over their shoulders. Price squatted down so he was around her height. He placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke after an inward sigh. "See Kayla, some of the guys aren't in the best of shape. You can't see them. Some...didn't catch the flight back." Her eyes widened before she shook Prices hand away. "Stop treating me like I can't handle it! I'm not a child anymore. I live in a bloody war base." She shouts before dodging away from the men and runs towards the chinook.

Shepard yells out "stop that girl. She's mental!"

The girl reaches the chinook before anyone catches her and runs up the ramp. She waited for her eyes to adjust and when they did she regretted coming outside. What she saw would haut her the rest of her life. Men were on stretches with limbs missing or wounds gushing blood. She walked forward and neatly slipped in a pool of blood. Her breath was getting caught in her throat. Her heart felt it was going to explode. She looked around. None of the injured people seemed to notice her. Many were screaming and some slowly stoping screaming until they lied their in an everlasting silent scream. She tried to find two people. She didn't see them and felt tears blur her vision. She let the tears flow as she ventured further into the plane. She pushed aside camo netting and inside she saw her friends. Burnt, wounded and not breathing. The smell was rank and she vomited. She collapsed and let out a scream that could be heard across base.

Price looked at Shepard after hearing the scream and whispers,"welcome to task force 141, Kayla." The two men laugh and walk to the offices.

The girl was slumped there in a pile. The pilot walked out of the cockpit and gasped when he saw her.

"Kayla?" He asks

Slowly she turns towards him before running up to him and hugging him.

"Yuri!" She sobs "oh my gosh"

"Shhh" he rubs a hand along her back to try to comfort her

"Are they dead?"

"No Kayla. They are not. Don't worry!"

"Then where are the medics!"

He sighs and lifts her up. He carries her out of the chinook. Her brother races up to them. "I heard her across base." He smiles but it quickly changes to a frown when he sees the girls face.

"Geez Kayla. Let's go." Yuri lets go of her and her brother tries to grab her hand to take her back to the dorms.

"No! I'm not going!" She thrashes around scratching at the two men. "You can't make me go either. Just go away. I don't want anyone but Ghost and Roach."


End file.
